Kaiōjikan's Enforcer Gohan
by Shiro-Cero
Summary: This is a DBZ Dimension hopping story featuring Gohan as he tries to fix the consequences that Trunks's time travel had on the omniverse. NO YAOI


**Hey Guys this is Shiro-Cero. I've been meaning to write this story since i first started writing. I couldn't get the motivation to write the new chapters of the stories i already have so i decided to upload this story. Don't worry though as they are already being written and should be updated by the end of the month. Also this isn't currently a crossover so i didn't put it with the crossovers. So please read, review and enjoy. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

"It's over 9000!" = Normal Talking

'Damn Kakarot!' = Thought

"**Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" = Techniques**

* * *

_**Kaiōjikan's Enforcer Gohan**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Gohan, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Tien, and Goku arrived at the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just in time to see it open.

Trunks was the first to emerge. His hair was longer, he was taller, and he was a lot more muscular. "Thanks for waiting, guys," The half-Saiyan said. "Did we miss anything?"

"It's good to have you back!" Goku said, as Vegeta walked out. "Things have gotten worse since you've been gone."

"You've changed," Gohan said to Trunks.

"I'll say," Goku said. "You look like you're in great shape!"

"You were in the chamber a whole day," Mr. Popo said. "I've never known anyone who's lasted that long before."

"We probably could have come out a lot sooner," said Trunks. "But father wasn't ready to leave until he was sure he'd done all he could do. He insisted on training for the full year even though it really only took him a couple of months to transf-"

"Quiet, boy," Vegeta said. Trunks looked back at him in surprise. "You've said quite enough. Out training is not to be discussed, ever!"

"Well," Trunks said, turning back to the others. "I guess you're going to have to wait and see for yourselves."

"So it worked out? I guess." Goku asked.

Vegeta smirked. "Maybe. I will take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training, Kakarot, because I'm sure you will not survive it. Besides, I can guarantee that I won't be needing any of you to help me take care of the androids."

"You fool!" Tien shouted.

"Listen," Piccolo said. "I don't know how powerful you think you are, but you're underestimating our enemies."

"While you were in that room, Cell swallowed up Android 17 and transformed! So don't try to tell us you can handle it. You don't even know what you're up against!" Tien yelled.

Vegeta laughed. "Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken its toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering to take care of him myself."

"Vegeta," Goku said. "I really suggest that you listen to Piccolo and Tien. I mean, you'd have to triple your strength to stand a chance-" He broke off when Vegeta merely laughed.

Just then, Bulma set down on the top of Kami's tower. "Hey, where are you guys?" she called out, walking outside.

"Huh?" Everyone said as they heard Bulma call out.

"Look it's Bulma." Gohan said.

The others went outside to meet her. "Hi there!" she said, smiling.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"I brought some things for all of you," she answered. "You might need them."

Gohan rushed forward in front of Bulma and grabbed Baby Trunks's hand.

"Hello there." Gohan said.

Just then, she spotted Mirai Trunks. She ran forward to him. "Oh my gosh, Trunks! What happened?! I mean you are Trunks right?"

"Um yeah. " Mirai said as he averted his eyes downwards.

"Oh wow. You've grown. Is this a wig- no, it's real!" she said, grabbing Trunks's hair.

"I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Trunks answered. "I was in there for a whole year, but outside only a day passed. That's why I've grown a little. Father and I trained together."

"Huh?" Bulma said as she turned to look at Vegeta. "Vegeta you don't look that different. Why didn't your hair grow at all?"

"Ugh… for your information a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the day that he is born." Vegeta said.

"Ohh." Goku and Bulma both said.

"Is that true? How about that?" Goku said.

"I guess that why you never needed a haircut." Bulma said suddenly understanding the lack of growth of Goku's hair.

"Hey yeah but I wish I could do something about these spit ends. Haha!"

"Try shampoo." Bulma recommended.

"I don't have time to listen to Kakarot's hair problems. But I sure wouldn't mind knowing why you're here."Vegeta asked irritated.

"Hold on, I'll show you," Bulma said, reaching into her pocket. "You see, this fight with Cell's gonna be tough, so I thought you guys might be able to use some new combat suits." She pulled out a capsule, throwing it, revealing a chest "and if you stop being a jerk Vegeta maybe you can have one ".

"It's just like the one I used to wear on Namek." Gohan said, pulling on one of the boots. "Remember dad? A perfect fit!"

"Hey these are really light," Goku said, examining his chest plate. "Cool!"

"So all of these are Saiyan combat suits?" Trunks asked after he had finished putting it on.

"More or less, I tried to copy Vegeta's suit as much as possible." Bulma explained.

"You did a great job Bulma." Gohan said.

"Why thank you Gohan. Hey aren't you going to wear yours?" Bulma asked to Piccolo and Tien.

"I am a Namek, not a Saiyan," Piccolo said, "and am not going to dress like one."

"That's right I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta," Tien said. "Not after all the horrible things he's done."

"Oh Come on, guys," Goku said. "They look good. And they fit great, too."

"There's no need for you to wear that," Vegeta said, smirking at Goku. "You won't even get a chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on?"

"Is that because you plan on finishing Cell all by yourself?" Goku asked. "Well, I hope that you can pull it off."

"Right." Vegeta said as he turned around.

"You want me to take you there using my **Instant Transmission**?" Goku asked.

"Oh please. I don't need any help from you Kakarot, so long," said Vegeta, taking off.

"Oh boy. What an ego." Bulma said as she watched him fly off.

"I'll follow him," said Trunks.

"Wait!" said Goku, digging around in his old clothes. He pulled out two Sensu Beans. "You might need these. Senzu Beans! I saved these two for you and Vegeta to use. Here take them"

Trunks took them. "Thanks, Goku."

"Good luck. And if you get into any trouble, get yourself out of there. Okay?"

"Right," said Trunks. "Thank you for everything, Goku. And I hope that your training goes well."

"I want you to take care of yourself Trunks." Bulma said, "And look after Vegeta too."

"I'll see ya later." He shot off, heading after Vegeta.

"Yeah, great! It's time for us to start our training, Gohan," said Goku.

"Hmm dad i think i will slow you down why don't you go with Piccolo instead" Gohan admitted.

"Gohan don't think like that you won't slow me down" Goku said.

"Hm…, Goku sorry to interrupt but Gohan is right you should go with Piccolo so you can grow strong faster. He is the next strongest after you, Vegeta and Trunks." Tien remarked.

"Well okay if that's ok with you Gohan. So what do you say Piccolo?"Goku asked

"Well its okay with me" Piccolo replied.

"Okay then let's go." Goku said.

With that Goku and Piccolo went into the time chamber.

"Hey Gohan sorry but it's the only way for Goku to get stronger so that he can help us to beat Cell" Tien said apologizing to Gohan.

"No problem and I'm also thinking about going into the chamber alone" Gohan replied.

* * *

**[Skip several hours]**

"How much longer are Goku and Piccolo going to be in there?" asked Trunks from where he sat on the steps, bored. He and Vegeta had been waiting for a while for the two to leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"They still have three hours left to finish off their year," answered Mr. Popo.

"I'm sure they'll stay in longer than that," said Vegeta from where he stood, facing away from the others, his arms crossed. "They'll do anything they can to surpass me."

"They are training so they can beat Cell, not you, Vegeta." said Krillin who had just arrived. "And there are nine days left, so you can afford to be patient."

"Why don't you rest Vegeta while I go in for 2 days?" Gohan said.

"What a waste time. You don't actually expect to become as strong as me do you? Fine have your 2 days but I plan to take the remaining 7 days for myself"

Tien smirked. "I wouldn't count on that. Didn't you know you can only spend two days inside? Even the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has its limits."

"What?" Vegeta turned to face Tien. "You lie. That's ridiculous. How gullible do you think I am?"

"But it's true," said Mr. Popo. "After 48 hours, the entrance will disappear, and you will be trapped inside for eternity."

"But father," said Trunks, "there's plenty of time. We still have 23 hours left."

Vegeta crossed his arms, disappointed.

* * *

**[A few moments later]**

"Huh." Every one noticed an energy signal in the lookout.

"They must be done. I can feel Goku's energy" Tien said

"But why now? That's not even a year." Vegeta said.

True to Tien's words a few seconds later Goku came into view in his Super Saiyan form followed by a slightly bruised Piccolo.

"Vegeta and Trunks. I knew I sensed them, Piccolo and I can still sense Cell too but he seems even stronger. So would someone fill us in on what has been happening?" Goku asked

"Yeah sure." Tien replied.

* * *

"So that's it," said Goku. "A tournament, huh, I got to say it sounds interesting"

"What, interesting?"

"Hey… Mr. Popo." Goku turned to Kami's old assistant. "Do you still have the clothes I left here?"

"Sure," replied Mr. Popo. "I do. They're somewhere."

Goku was putting on his clothes.

"I even washed them for you." Mr. Popo said.

"Hey thanks. I appreciate that." Goku said.

"I'm sure my mother would make you some new Saiyan Armor if you asked her." Trunks said.

"Nah. This'll do fine. I want to fight as an Earthling."

Bulma's plane was suddenly visible as she started to descend.

"Bulma? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working on Android 16? Gohan asked after she landed.

"I just finished this and I thought that you might need it." She said as she got out and walked towards them as she removed something from her bag.

"Really what is it?" Gohan asked curious about what had made her come all the way to the lookout.

"It's a rejuvenation chamber. You know like the ones Frieza had. I was finally able to recreate them. So I bought them here in case you needed them. I outfitted them with enough power and medicine to run for more than 2 years alone with no malfunctions." Bulma said as she handed a capsule to every Z-fighter present.

"I should probably get back so that I can get back to fixing Android 16." Bulma said as she started waving goodbye. She got on her plane and took off headed towards Capsule Corp.

"Now it's my turn" Gohan said enthusiastically as he started walking towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

"Are you sure you what to go alone in alone Gohan? "Goku asked as they stood in front of the door. "You can go along with Trunks. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No dad I think I will train alone and I've decided that I am staying in there for the full two days" Gohan said.

"Well then all the best in becoming a Super Saiyan" Goku said.

With that Gohan opened the door and entered the chamber.

"Oh please Kakarot do you really think your half breed brat will become a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

"Come on Vegeta he is a lot stronger than you and I were at his age. I am sure that he will become one soon" Goku said optimistically.

"Whatever." Vegeta muttered and left for home.

"Why did he leave?" Krillin asked "Doesn't he want to train?"

"Be sensible Krillin, Gohan just said that he isn't going to come out for another 48 hours so he will just come back later." Piccolo said.

"Yeah." Krillin said sheepishly.

"So Goku do you think you can beat Cell?" Tien asked.

"I don't know I will check it out I guess." Goku said and with that he used **Instant Transmission** to meet Cell.

* * *

**[A few minutes later]**

Goku materialized back onto the lookout with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So do you think you can beat Cell?" Trunks asked

"No, he is still stronger than I am" Goku said depressed

Everybody paled if Goku can't beat Cell then it was highly likely that nobody else could.

"But I have a few tricks upon my sleeve should finish him off" Goku said with a small smile.

"Well then let's hope that it works out" Tien said hopefully

* * *

**[With Gohan]**

The moment Gohan entered the room and closed the door he felt the extreme conditions that he would have to withstand for two years.

The air was thin, thinner than on the lookout, it was hard to move and it was hot. If what he had been told was correct then it would only get worse.

He exited the building and saw the endless white that surrounded the building. He moved forward and slowly walked down the steps onto the white platform. He immediately falls to his knees due to the sudden Gravity increase.

'This is just 10x earth's normal gravity?! How do Dad and Vegeta survive at 100x normal gravity?! It should be impossible for them to stand up to such a large amount of gravity!'

He slowly, but surely, started getting back up to his feet. 'I need to get used to this gravity. Dad got used to such this gravity by the time he first fought Vegeta. So since I am much stronger than he was back then this shouldn't even be bothering me and I won't let it.'

Gohan decided to start by getting used to the gravity. He started running around the building as fast as he could.

He was slowly getting used to the increased gravity. He noticed that he no longer felt like he had a large weight on his back. He started slowing down until he came to a stop

A sudden thought passed through his head at that moment. 'If I had weighted clothes then this would be even better training. But I don't have any and I don't know if there are any in the building.'

He then remembered Piccolo showing him the M**agic Materialization**, 'Wait that's it. If I can recreate it then my problem would be solved and I would only get stronger.'

"Now then what did Mr. Piccolo say about it?" Gohan said as he tried to remember the words of his teacher.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"Hey Mr. Piccolo what is that technique you used to create these clothes?"

"What? Why do you want to know, brat?"

"No reason. It just seems like a useful technique to have."

"It is. Fine I'll tell you the basics of how it's done but I am not helping you with it. First you need to be able to solidify your Ki. Then you need it to take the form you wish it to possess." Piccolo explained

"Okay that sounds simple enough." Gohan said.

"Of course it is. That is just the basics of this technique. If you wish to learn it you have to do it yourself. Now enough pointless questions back to training. Did you really think that you could get me to forget that horrible excuse for a kick that you threw at me?" Piccolo finished explaining before a menacing aura started surrounding him. Gohan gulped.

* * *

**[Flashback End]**

"I forgot all about it due to the beating he gave me afterwards but I should be able to recreate the technique from just that. I should probably get started."

The moment he said that, his stomach growled. "But first I need to get something to eat. I think I saw some food back in the building."

With that Gohan started walking back into the building to get something to eat.

* * *

**[1****st**** Month after entering]**  
Gohan was sparring with a clone of his created with the use of the **Multi Form**. He was also able to recreate the **Magic Materialization.**

With it he was able to create some weighted clothing for him to train in. The clothes he had created for himself weighed at around 140 kilograms in total.

He had also set up the Rejuvenation chamber close by in case he was injured.

He was starting to get used to the increased gravity even though he was wearing weighted clothing. He had also attempted but ultimately failed to become a super saiyan.

He could feel the great power of the Super Saiyan but every time he came close it would slip away.

"Argh!" Gohan flew back after he was hit in the stomach. He tilted himself as he fell so he would fall on his feet. He then jumped back into the air as he started trading punches with his clone.

Gohan got lucky and noticed a hole in his clone's defenses. He managed to strike a devastating blow. Gohan decided that he had better stop before he injured himself. He absorbed the clone and dropped to the ground to rest.

He stood and decided to attempt Super Saiyan again. "AAAHHH!" Gohan yelled as he attempted to achieve Super Saiyan. His hair flashed Golden a few times however he was unable to maintain the power.

The energy of the Super Saiyan soon left him and he fell to the ground out of breath.

"Alright then...it seems I can't… reach Super Saiyanyet**. **I wonder could the Kaio-Kensubstitute theSuper Saiyan? I wonder… is it possible to recreate it?

Gohan attempted to recall everything he had ever heard or learned about the Kaio-Ken. 'It'll be difficult but I should be able to.'

"**Kaio-Ken**!"Gohan yelled as a Red aura surrounded him. For a brief instant, his power level, double. He then felt the power starting to tear apart his body.

He quickly lost all the power and fell to the ground his body bloodied and injured. He started to crawl towards the Rejuvenation Tank.

He was barely alive when he got to the chamber. After he entered the commands and connected the breathing mask he fell unconscious inside the Tank.

* * *

**[2****nd**** Month in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber]**

"H_A_A_A_A!" Gohan yelled as his hair seemed to go either way. One second, it was black, the next it was gold and the next it was black and so on and so forth.

"Huff…Huff… Why… can't I… transform?" Gohan said out of breath. 'If I don't at least become a Super Saiyan then I will be useless in this fight. A 10x Kaio-Ken isn't enough. No! I won't let everyone down. Like the fight against the Saiyans.' Images of Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu dying flashed in his mind.

'Like the fight against the Ginyu Force.' Images of them getting beaten by the Ginyu Force came to mind 'Or like against Frieza.' The image of Krillin being blown up appeared.

'Whenever I was needed I was always too weak or to scared. I've been letting everyone down my whole life.' A sudden rage enveloped him at the thought of failing again.

"HA_A_A_AAA!" _His Aura surrounded him before turning golden as did his hair. However his Aura fluctuated greatly. "Ugh!" Gohan tried but was unable to keep his power under control and it slipped away.

He fell to the ground exhausted as he felt most of his energy leave him his hair turning black again. He tried to raise his head however he couldn't move.

The sound of steps startled him, causing him to move his eyes upward; he saw a silhouette of a man standing over him, his vision getting blurrier by the second. That was the last image he saw before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Please Review. No Flames though.**


End file.
